paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Basketball Game
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Basketball Game." Review Title Card: Has Marshall on it in his EMT gear. There’s also a basketball. The episode is written by Kim Duran. Scene 1: The pups are seen playing basketball with Mayor Goodway at the park. Skye and Rocky are shown making baskets while Marshall does not, and hits Mayor Humdinger, who calls him a “blundering beagle.” Love that line. Marshall corrects Humdinger by saying that he’s a dalmation. Another good line. Mayor Goodway asks if he’s alright, while Mayor Humdinger then says he took a bump on his “foggy bottom.” That’s funny. Mayor Goodway points out that joke, completely ruining it. Humdinger says that he can give the pups lessons in basketball with his undefeated “Foggy Bottom Boomers”, while Mayor Goodway challenges his team to a game, obviously forgetting the fact that Adventure Bay doesn’t even have a team. Marshall and Skye are shown to be worried. No sign of Rocky. Humdinger then leaves to go prepare his team. Marshall points out that there is no basketball team, while Mayor Goodway gets worried. There’s Rocky. The Mayor then calls Ryder, and assesses the situation to Ryder. Ryder calls the pups to the lookout. Chase, Marshall, and Rubble are shown answering the call. Chase is stopping traffic allowing ducks to call. Good to show that the pups do their jobs off-camera. Marshall is dribbling the basketball on his head on his way to the lookout, and hits the ball into the elevator. Zuma hits it back, Marshall ducks, but the ball boomerangs its’ way back and knocks Marshall into the other pups in the elevator. The ball is on Marshall’s head as he gets up. The Mayor then runs into the elevator as well, which I found funny. Analysis: **1/4, I thought this was very simple stuff. Without the few good lines in the beginning of the scene, I would’ve probably gone below 2 stars. It’s a good plot for sure, but there was just nothing in the beginning of this episode that really stood out to me, in either a good or a bad way. Take that as good or bad. Lookout: Chase says “PAW Patrol reporting for duty, Ryder, sir!”, which is not the line he typically uses. The Mayor walks passed the line of pups. Ryder tries to assess the situation, but the Mayor quickly cuts him off in a worried tone. Ryder then slightly nudges her and continues to assess the situation to the pups. Funny stuff. Chase is needed to use his whistle, megaphone, and traffic cones to help run the practicing. Marshall is needed to have his EMT gear, with water and ice as well, to make sure no one gets overheated during practice or play. The rest of the pups are needed to be the team. Chase and Marshall are the ones shown to get into their trucks, with the Mayor getting into Chase’s truck. Decent stuff. Scene 2: Chase throws cones down as the pups practice dribbling through the cones. Marshall slips and knocks down the Mayor. Ryder and the pups practice passing, but Marshall continues to miss the passes given to him. Ryder then throws the ball and it hits Marshall in the back of the head. Ryder apologizes. Good line delivery there. The pups then practice shooting, with there being a stack of pups in Zuma, Rubble, and Skye getting the ball into the hoop. Marshall then crashes into them, but Skye manages to still get the ball into the basket (Rocky is throwing the balls using a shooting device). Chickaletta is playing as mascot for the team. Chase then tells the pups to “take 5” (a break), and the pups all collapse immediately. Funny stuff. Analysis: **1/2, More basic stuff. Gets a slightly higher rating than the first scene because seeing the pups doing athletics is great. However, I don’t feel the need to rate it any higher than I did because it was pretty basic. ''' '''Scene 3: The Foggy Bottom Boomers are shown to be really good at shooting, and the pups are worried. Humdinger laughs off that the pups are the team for Adventure Bay. Marshall tries to get out of playing by talking to Ryder, and tries to play it off that he wants to be ready in case someone gets hurt, but it’s obvious that something is bothering him. Ryder tells him that he doesn’t have to play if he doesn’t want to. Cap’t Turbot is the referee for the game. The Boomers quickly get a basket. Mayor Humdinger: “Just let us know when you’ve had enough, Mayor Goodway.” Awesome line. Mayor Goodway: “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Mayor Humdinger.” Another great line. The game is 2-0 with the Boomers up at that point. The pups and Ryder very quickly score twice making the game 4-2 with Adventure Bay in the lead. The Boomers score again tying the game 4-4. Rubble and Skye score putting the game at 28-26, meaning that they skipped a good portion of the game sadly. Humdinger then slyly tells one of his players “You know what to do.” Zuma and Rocky run towards the ball, but one of the Boomers trips both of them. Rocky’s paw and Zuma’s tail are both hurt as a result. Marshall is then called for Emergency Medical Attention. Marshalls checks both of them, and neither of them have broken anything. Analysis: ***, Pretty good stuff. Good lines in there from both of the Mayors. Marshall’s voice acting in there was pretty good at the end. The plot has developed pretty simply but effectively as well. It really stunk that we lost a good portion of the basketball game, but I guess we wouldn’t have the time to get all of it in there, so it’s okay. ''' '''Scene 4: Rocky has a good line thanking Marshall for bandaging him. Marshall then puts ice on Zuma’s tail, and puts a cone on him too. Good line from Zuma: “Thanks, I guess.” Ryder then tells Marshall that they need him to play. Marshall then admits that he’s worried because he’s clumsy with the ball. Good line from Chase: “It doesn’t matter how good you are, you’re a part of the team!” Marshall then gives in to try playing. Analysis: ***1/4, Very short, but sweet. Good lines from Marshall, Zuma, Ryder, Skye, and Chase here. It doesn’t matter how long the scene is, whether it’s 4 seconds, or 10 minutes, if it’s good, I’ll give it a high rating. This was very good. Scene 5: Marshall misses a basket, and looks down. Ryder reassures that he’ll get it next time. The Mayors both look worried, and Humdinger even breaks his clipboard. Goodway even faints as well. It’s currently 36-34 with the Boomers in the lead. Ryder passes the ball to Marshall, who then rides on top of the ball all the way to the goal, and scores, making the finale of the game 44-43 with Adventure Bay winning. The pups all cheer Marshall, who won the game. Humdinger is upset and leaves. Ryder gives his usual end of the episode lines to end the scene and the episode. 'Analysis: *1/2, I hate to be a debby-downer, but come on. That was basic storytelling and just felt like a flat ending to me. ' Final Analysis I'll give this one a 4.5 out of 10. I think this episode just seems bad because I'm looking at the episodes a little more harshly. Honestly, I would've gone with a lower rating if it weren't for the plot. The plot, as well as Mayor Humdinger, were the only two things that saved this episode for me. If I never see this episode again, I'd be fine with that. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Mayor Humdinger - Single handedly saved this episode. 2. Marshall - The main point of the plot, and played his role fine. 3. Foggy Bottom Boomers - Should've won the game. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save a Basketball Game (4.5) Season 2 Average 6.115